Fates Entwined
by Aemon Targaryen
Summary: Set 150 years post-Inheritance, Eragon has reestablished the riders far to the East and struggles with his love for Arya. Meanwhile, a new enemy approaches Alagaesia from south beyond the sea. Will Eragon find a way to return and save those he loves, or must he be doomed to watch from afar? Rated M for later violence, battle scenes, alcohol, and probably a few moderate lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Fates Entwined

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle nor any of its content, the following is a story set after the series and is a work of pure fiction. I own none of the characters excepting those which I add myself.

Summary: Set 150 years post-Inheritance, Eragon has reestablished the riders far to the East and struggles with his love for Arya. Meanwhile, a new enemy approaches Alagaesia from south beyond the sea. Will Eragon find a way to return and save those he loves, or must he be doomed to watch from afar?

Chapter one: A message in a grass ship.

Eragon sighed as he gazed upon the plains below, the grass waving in a gentle spring breeze. Far and wide, bounding deer and grazing cattle could be seen between his home and the river, a blue snake shimmering in the distance. He and Saphira had sailed weeks upon the river, searching for a place they could raise the dragons in peace and safety. When they had spotted the mountains from the river, he had known they had found it.

The high peaks and narrow, fertile valley's rising abruptly from the plains gave the perfect mix of peace and tranquility. With sweeping views from which one could see many miles and the beauty of the rising sun's rays shining upon the peaks above, glistening with snow before becoming a breathtaking violet and then green further down, it was difficult to believe there could be a more beautiful place. When he had seen them for the first time, he had nearly wept at the beauty and could only name them home.

As they had settled and begun to build, he and saphira had explored far. To north and west was nothing but rolling grassland filled with animals, the landscape unmarred by hill or rock and broken only by the occasional stream or river gleaming as glass under sun and star. To the East the mountains continued for a time before descending into rolling hills and deep gorges until finally ending at a sea stretching boundless into the distance. Southward the mountains seemed to never end, though smaller than the Beors, the range was undoubtedly larger and more rugged and full of surprises. During his early travels, he and Saphira had found many strange creatures both dangerous and peaceful and several ruins.

When they had seen the ruins, they had at first thought them a trick of the eye but it was not so. Once, they had flown Blodhgarm to see them. For many hours he had walked the ancient ways and decayed buildings of the ruined city, and could only determine that some unknown people had once dwelt in those lands, what had happened to them, he could not say and the dusty pathways were left until another day.

They had built a small settlement at first, before enlarging it for the new riders that were sure to come. The elven spell casters that had accompanied him had worked marvels of magic and architecture and had overruled his desire to have a simple and austere settlement. It must be beautiful, they had said, else he could build it himself. He had only been allowed to overrule them once. They had wanted to place his home on the eastern side of the mountain with a tunnel leading to the settlement proper. His home should face the east and the dawn they had thought, but he would have none of it. And in the end they had placed it in a cliff looking upon the west, sympathetically believing he wanted to feel closer to his home, to Alagaesia. None guessed his true reason. He had wanted to be as near as he could to _her_, the woman who had his heart, though she was far away.

He was broken from his reverie by a knock at his door, without moving he said, "Enter."

"Master," said Farah, the first rider to have come for training, "the next eggs are ready to take back, would you like us to go ahead and take them?"

He glanced above, it was still early in the day and they could make good time yet, before turning to her. Farah was an elf, of slight build and nearing her three-hundredth year, it had come as a surprise to everyone when Talenel had hatched for her, but she had proven to be a great rider, loyal and capable.

"Yes that would be fine if all is ready," he replied.

"Yes Ebrithil," she replied as she turned to leave, turning slowly so as to make sure he had seen her dress. It was an Azure silk that hugged her features in a way that would make any human woman faint with envy, with a plunging neckline and short train that revealed far more than it hid, she had taken to wearing such the day she had finished her training, trying to catch his eye since. While her flowing honey tresses, piercing blue-grey eyes, and delicious curves would have captivated any human man, and indeed had many of the elves at the new city turning their heads, her efforts had little effect on Eragon aside from the occasional annoyance.

She believed herself half in love with him, and even he thought she was, yet he never did anything to encourage her. His heart still belonged to Arya, whom he thought more beautiful than anything save Saphira, though Farah did come near to tempting him once or twice.

When he did not react to her, she left at a quicker pace, closing the door and leaving him to his thoughts once more. His thoughts had turned home more frequently of late and he had been filled with sorrow. Roran and Katrina had passed some decades ago, and their children not too long, it had seemed, after. Nasuada too had passed, and she and Murtagh's great granddaughter now ruled.

He had returned out of the North only two years after the defeat of Galbatorix, and they had been happy for a time. After her death he had returned to the north and had not been seen nor heard from in nearly eighty years.

Slowly but surely, his friends and those he had known had passed until few remained there. Orik still ruled the clans, and was as hale and fit as ever, just nearing his middle years. And of course, Arya and Firnen still dwelt in Ellesmera. Before long, they would be all that remained.

Aside from them, Angela and Solembum had been his only visitors, though how they had reached him, he still was not sure. The herbalist had a habit of simply turning up and vanishing, and never seemed to have aged a day, something which made him itch with curiosity. He never did get an explanation from them, each time he had asked, he had received a similar lecture about minding his own business, and often a lesson as to why toads didn't exist.

_Are you thinking of home again little one? _Asked saphira in his mind with a light chuckle.

_Of course, I rarely think of much else these days._

_ You think of Arya do you not?_

_ Of course I do, how could I not._

_ Oh little one, you may yet have a chance._

_ I know, it is just difficult to believe so. After all it has been one hundred and fifty years since she and I last saw each other, she has probably found someone._

_ Don't be so sure little one, she told you her true name after all. I doubt she would have done that had she not loved you deep down inside. Even were she not aware of it._

_ Perhaps. Maybe I should ask her to visit, I rarely need to teach these days. Farah and Nath handle the histories very well, Hvanda and Nar Thazog teach the customs of different peoples superbly, and we have no shortage of capable weapon masters and spell casters lending their expertise. I haven't had to teach a rider personally in fifty years Saphira, I am beginning to feel useless. It seems all I do now is decide what and who goes where and when, and that seldom._

_ That sounds like a grand idea. _ She replied distractedly, shielding part of her mind from him, though he could feel she was amused about something.

_Do you think she would come?_

_ Of course she would. She may come sooner than you think._

Surprised by her words, it took him a moment to respond. _Saphira, what do yo-_ he cut off, noticing something moving towards him from the air. The object was small and hard to discern amongst the grass of the plains, but as it neared, he recognized it for what it was.

He held out his hand, watching with barely restrained excitement as a small grass ship landed in his open palm. It had clearly seen quite a journey and it unraveled in his hand, the brittle blades disintegrating before they even landed on the floor, leaving only a folded letter as evidence it had existed.

He opened it slowly, aware of Saphira watching through his eyes with curiosity.

_You saw this coming didn't you? _He asked with a slight chuckle.

_Of course I did little one, I recognized it while you were trying to rationalize your reasons to invite Arya here._ She replied with a mental smirk.

He did not bother to respond as he began to read the letter, his face lighting up as he recognized the thin angular writing. He read silently for several moments, Saphira waiting patiently for him to finish. His heart soared as he finished the letter, and turned to Saphira upon her large padded bed.

_She's coming here! _He exclaimed mentally, _it's almost as if she knew!_

_ Perhaps she misses you as much as you miss her little one._

_ We need to make preparations, a feast for certain, what do you think Saphira?_

_ Of course little one, though I would make a suggestion._

_ What is it?_

_ Maybe save the feast for the next day, no doubt she will be tired from her journey when she arrives. A small private meal with just the four of us would be more appropriate I think._

_ That's a good idea Saphira. She would like that I think._

_ Of course it's a good idea, _she snorted, _I thought of it after all._

_ You are right as usual Saphira._

_When will she be here little one?_

He scanned the letter again before responding _A week after this arrives she says._

_Then we should make arrangements now._

He nodded absently before ringing the small bell beside his desk, causing one of the elves to ask what he needed.

"Summon Farah, tell her to meet me here as soon as she can. I have just received word that Arya will be here in a week's time. Please ensure that rooms are prepared for her and a feast planned for the day after her arrival. And ensure the cooks know that we will need food for two as well as both Saphira and Firnen to be taken to my private dining room for the evening meal when they arrive."

"Of course Eragon-elda," the elf replied and hurried to find Farah before she departed.

Eragon paced his small balcony, unable to sit in his excitement, until he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called.

Farah walked in, slowly exaggerating her movements as she sat in a nearby chair, "You sent for me?"

"Yes," he replied, "I have received word that Arya will be arriving here in a week, and have decided that you and the eggs will accompany her when she returns to Du Weldenvarden."

She became still and adopted a slightly sour expression at the mention of Arya's name, but had the grace to say, "Of course Eragon-elda," before rushing out of the room, a muffled cry returning as she left.

Slightly alarmed by her reaction, he turned to Saphira, _What do you suppose that was about?_

_Oh little one, it is clear that she likes you very much._

_I never gave her any reason to believe I would-_

_You never gave her any reason to believe you wouldn't either, _Saphira interrupted, _she likely thought that as long as you were here, and Arya far away, that she had a chance. Just as you feel towards Arya._

_You are right Saphira, I shall have to speak to her._

_Be careful little one, you do not want to upset her too greatly. After both of her parents were killed by two-legs-lord-whatsit at Uru'Baen, she had a rough life for a time, for an elf at least, and you drew her out. Taught her to care again._

_As her teacher, it was the right thing to do, _he said defensively.

_But I doubt she sees it that way._

_Yes, you are right, I shall speak to her, and Talenel this afternoon then._

The rest of that day, he spent overseeing the preparations of Arya's rooms, situated near enough to his they could reach each other quickly at need, and far enough so as not to make her uncomfortable.

He went to rest that night much happier than he had been in a long time.

Ending A/N:

Well, there's chapter one. Plenty of history I think, and I wanted to start the plot off on a good note. The ending to the regular series has been a thorn in my side for a while now, and I would like to get them on the path to being together within the first four or five chapters, though it may still be awhile before they actually do decide to become mates (They, of course, will. They never should have split up like they did anyway. That was a crime against fans everywhere.). Be warned, there will be violence, near-death experiences, and lemony goodness later on. Nothing too smutty, but there will be moments.

Please rate and review. I'll try to incorporate other ideas into the story.

P.S. no pairings of either Eragon or Arya with anyone else will be considered, nor will any multiples or same-gender couplings as there is no lore-appropriate reason for the latter, and I not write anything involving the former.


	2. Chapter 2

Fates Entwined

Chapter two: Past and present

Eragon paced back and forth across his Balcony in a state of nervous excitement. Arya and Firnen were due to arrive that day, and he couldn't help but worry. The last week's preparations had distracted him for a time, but now that the day had arrived, he had been in a near frenzy ensuring everything was ready. Were the streets and passages cleaned, were there sufficient provisions for the feast, was there enough water for her, were her quarters ready, and a dozen other little things he felt had to be just right.

Saphira had spent most of the morning convincing him everything was fine, but he could not listen. When he had asked the same elf if the linen's had been cleaned for the third time, she had finally threatened to lick him from head to toe to make him admit she was right. He had since spent the last hour on his balcony smoothing imagined wrinkles in his tunic.

_Little one, you worry too much. Everything will be fine._

_ What if she-_

_ No what ifs. She will adore it I am sure little one, just relax._

He sighed, _you are right Saphira, it's just-_

_ I know, you haven't seen her in a very long time and you are anxious. I have not seen Firnen in just as long, but do you see me fretting._

He snorted at that, _Saphira, you have groomed the same talon for over an hour._

_ Personal Hygiene is a good thing Eragon, and perfectly natural for a beautiful creature such as myself._

_ And the three baths in the river today is natural as well?_

_ Of course, _she snorted indignantly, _I have to keep my scales clean somehow._

At that he laughed, he knew she was just as nervous to see Firnen again as he was to see Arya, though he was also worried at her sudden decision to come. What if something was wrong?

_So how did your conversation with Farah and Talenel go?_ Saphira asked, knowing the answer fully well, but trying to distract him anyway.

_It went as well as could be expected, _he replied, thinking back to the talk he had had with her seven days ago.

He had met her in his study while Saphira lounged upon the balcony behind, and she had appeared, as expected, in a very flattering dress. She had sat in the chair Eragon had indicated while her dragon, Talenel, a long and sleek male with scales as violet as Saphira's were blue, lounged near Saphira as they communicated.

He had been gentle, but firm as he told her that her affections were both misplaced and inappropriate as he was her teacher and ruler, while she was his student and follower. Her expression had grown sadder as the discussion wore on and had at one point all but begged him to give her a chance. An action at which Saphira and her own dragon Talenel had snarled. She had finally left him in near tears, followed shortly by Talenel who promised to speak to her. He had not seen her since, though Talenel could be seen outside her quarters when not hunting.

He truly hoped he had not hurt her for he did like and care for her, but not in that way. He did not pry, however, because he knew she needed her space for a time.

_You know Eragon, I remember a similar situation about 150 years ago…_

_ Saphira! _He scolded, but she was right. He had felt the same way each time Arya had rejected him, though their situation had been different.

_Worry not little one, your heart has stayed true these years has it not? She must take notice hmm._

_ What if she doesn't Saphira? What then?_

_ Well, you could wait longer I suppose, and then there is always Farah…_

_ Saphira! You are incorrigible!_

She said nothing for a moment as she chuckled and then, _it is simpler for dragons. We know what we want and go for it. You two-legs are so strange. You complicate what should be easy and deny yourselves what you desire most. Mayhaps you should try fighting her to see who is strongest, then see what happens._

_ Saphira!_

She simply chuckled a moment before her head shot up, her gaze fixed in the west. She quickly relayed what she was seeing to Eragon who all but ran to the landing field to greet her. Arya and Firnen had arrived.

Clad in her leathers and riding Firnen, the wind whipping her hair behind her, Arya felt almost free again…almost.

She had not seen Eragon in person for a century and a half, and couldn't help but wonder how he would react. She wanted dearly to see him again, to renew their friendship the way it used to be.

_And maybe something more. _Firnen whispered across their mental link with a light chuckle.

_Firnen, _she scolded, not displeased with the idea. She had grown more fond of Eragon than she had thought possible in his absence, their unofficial correspondence having kept them connected more personally over the long years. And yet she was also worried. Worried that he may have moved on. That he may have found someone else.

She could not blame him if he had. She had rejected his advances more than once, and would be more upset with herself than with him. She still remembered the early training of Farah, who had seemed half in love with Eragon from the stories alone, and worried that she may have caught his attentions. She did not want to risk having her heart broken and decided to approach him cautiously.

Firnen, who had been following her thoughts with interest, spoke up then, _Worry not partner-of-my-heart, He will have waited for you, I am sure of it._

_ Perhaps Firnen, yet I should still not be too forward._

_ I am not suggesting you throw yourself at him like a hatchling at the biggest dragon in sight, but be honest with him, and be honest with how you feel._

She did not respond, remembering her conversation with Glaedr's Eldunari shortly before she had decided to come.

_Arya, what is wrong?_ His deep voice had rumbled in her head as she neared Oromis' hut, as she still thought of it. _You have seemed saddened and restless of late._

_ I am lost Glaedr-elda, and know not what to do._

_ You are the queen of the elves are you not? I imagine you may do whatever you wish._

_ I do not know what I wish anymore Gladr-elda. It has been long indeed since I have known. I wish Eragon were here, he would help me._

_ You miss him? _Asked Glaedr, though it was more a statement.

_Of course, how could I not. He is my friend._

_ Are you sure youngling?_

_ Yes, he has always been my friend, why would he not be?_

At that, his mental laughter had boomed across the glade, frightening bird and beast from hiding and causing Firnen to snort in surprise.

_What I meant youngling, is are you sure that is all he is?_

_ I…_she trailed off as Glaedr spoke again.

_He loved you then, and I've no doubt he loves you now. Why do you not go to him?_

_ It's not that simple, I have a duty to my people, to my home._

_ Do you? What duty do you have precisely? As far as I can see, nothing has changed in the forest for well over a century. Surely a rock would be just as capable of ruling so._

_ But-_

_ No youngling. You are no longer happy here. I know it, Firnen knows it, why do you not know it?_

_ It is true partner-of-my-mind, you are not happy, _Firnen said, _and neither am I._

_ How could I abandon my people Glaedr-elda? How could I shirk my duties?_

_ Youngling, I want you to ask yourself a question, do you love him?_

She had not responded at first, instead moving to sit on the cliff edge, legs dangling below as she pondered the question in silence. She thought back to their times together, before and during the war. She recalled his youthful innocence, and her sorrow to see him thrust into the world of blood and death and duty. And her wonder at seeing him still retain some of that self.

She remembered the wound he had taken from Durza, and watching with pain in her heart as the pain brought him to his knees time and time again. So much so that he lived every moment in perpetual fear that he would suffer it again. And her pride that he persevered, that he never gave up. And later her joy when he had been healed.

She remembered so many little moments, when he had put her needs and comforts before his own, never expecting anything in return. The night she had found him in the inn, she could tell he wanted her to have the bed. When he had held her after their fight with Varaug, and she had learned of Oromis' death. The way his brown eyes seemed to melt her soul.

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible even to her, then louder, "Yes."

_Then what more reason do you need youngling? Go to him, tell him._

She had wasted little time, pausing only to send him a message before making preparations that night. She had packed provisions for her journey, then left her circlet upon the throne, where it would be found, a message to all that she did not intend to return. She was away with Firnen and the Eldunari she had that very night, and along the way, worry began to gnaw at her.

_Firnen, what will I say to him?_

_ You will know the words when the time comes Partner-of-my-life._

_ But will I know the right words? I cannot just walk to him and say 'Hello Eragon, it has been many years has it not, oh and by the way I love you now.'_

_ And why not? It seems you two legs should be more direct, like dragons. I say you fight him for dominance._

_ FIRNEN!_

She could feel his laughter through her legs as his sides heaved with it, and his mental amusement was joined by the laughter of the dozen eldunari she carried, the combined mirth of thirteen dragons was enough to set her skin afire from head to toe. She could have sworn that blush would have permanently turned her skin red.

She soon composed herself, for through her mental link, she saw in the distance a city, and two figures standing upon the edge waiting. One glittering blue in the midday sun, the other barely distinguishable, though it was clearly Eragon. She crouched in the saddle as Firnen let lose a roar of greeting, before folding his wings to dive.

Eragon and Saphira stood at the forefront of the crowd who had come to see Arya and Firnen's arrival, with the younger riders and apprentices behind them. When Firnen roared his greeting in the distance and folded into a dive, Saphira returned the greeting with equal fervor.

A large space had been kept clear in front of Eragon and Saphira, allowing Firnen a safe place to land. He pulled out of his dive abruptly, mere feet above the ground, as he flapped his powerful wings to land lightly upon the stone, causing the crowd's clothing and hair to whip like pennants in a gale.

The moment he had all four legs on the ground, his rider, wearing the leathers that Eragon remembered so well, jumped to the ground and turned. In that moment, he locked eyes with the woman he loved, the woman he had not seen in over a century, and all else ceased to matter. With great effort he recovered his wits and formally welcomed her to the city.

"Arya Drottning, be welcome in our home," he said to the applause of those present.

"Thank-you Eragon," she replied, beaming.

More quietly he said, "We thought you might like to rest after your journey, so I have had a small meal brought up if you would join me."

"Of course Eragon," she replied, a slightly worried look passing over her features and gone before any but Eragon had noticed.

"It is this way," he said, beckoning her to follow.

As they made their way through the crowd, Nervousness was gnawing at them both, though only each could tell in the other.

Ending A/N:

Well, there is chapter two. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it is late where I am, and I can't keep my eyes upon much longer.

The romance plot is moving a bit swiftly, but I always thought that once Arya finally admitted her feelings, at least to herself, then the dam would break and they would come together very quickly. And besides, I already made them wait 150 years, which, to my mind, is plenty of time for them both to come to grips with their feelings.

Please rate and review, and make suggestions!


End file.
